


We're getting braver in every way

by FiKate



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Battle, Comment Fic, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill a prompt from the line "We're much stronger when we're one" from the song <i>Stronger</i> by Delirious.</p>
<p>The Pevensies ride into their first battle as kings and queens of Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're getting braver in every way

The first time they rode into battle for Narnia as Kings and Queens, it felt too soon. Yet they had to show that Narnia would not lie down easily for anyone.

In the days leading up, they rode and walked through the army to be visible and learn what their people needed from them. The only sign of nervousness they showed was that Lucy held Susan's hand sometimes.

Peter and Edmund stayed up long nights discussing tactics until usually Susan found them, pointed out something they'd missed and sent them to bed.

They were finding their way and when they rode to battle with the lion standard flapping in the wind, a cheer went up from their army and those they stood against wondered who they were fighting.

Though as they listened the answer was yelled to them by the troops, "King Peter! Queen Susan! King Edmund! Queen Lucy! For Narnia!"


End file.
